honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
HMAMC Wayfarer
HMAMC ''Wayfarer, also referred to as '''HMS' or RMMS ''Wayfarer, was a [[Caravan class|''Caravan-class]] Q-ship and the "flagship" of the Royal Manticoran Navy's Task Group 1037. Technical Data Wayfarer was originally a standard Caravan-class freighter. As part of Project Trojan Horse, the ship was modified into a Q-ship for anti-piracy operations in the Silesian Confederacy, as were three other vessels of the same class. ( ) History Wayfarer, like the whole of Task Group 1037, was commanded by Captain Honor Harrington. During the journey to Silesia, she flew under the name RMMS Wayfarer in order to disguise her Q-Ship status. While passing through New Berlin, Herzog Rabenstrange, Chien-lu Anderman, gave Harrington an authentication code that would identify Wayfarer to IAN ships and Andermani commanders of Silesian naval stations, which had been directed to provide any assistance Wayfarer required, as well as unofficially tolerate any use of Andermani transponder codes (which the Adermani officially considered an unfriendly and illegal act). Following the capture of [[PNS Vaubon|PNS Vaubon]] and the destruction of three pirate vessels in the Battle of Schiller, Harrington decided to lead Wayfarer in an assault on the renegade Andre Warnecke, destroying all four of his heavy cruisers in the First Battle of Marsh. Wayfarer later moved to the Selker Rift, where she saved the Hauptman Lines passenger liner [[RMMS Artemis|RMMS Artemis]], which had been attacked by [[PNS Achmed|PNS Achmed]]. Luring Achmed away, the two ships pounded each other into wreckage with Wayfarer being slightly less damaged, although both ships were crippled to the point that neither could translate out of hyper. Shuttles from Artemis eventually located the survivors of both ships and brought them back to where Artemis was hiding while she waited for the Republic ships in the area to leave. ( ) Assigned LACs Twelve vesels divided into two squadrons, named for the twelve apostles: * [[HMLAC Peter|HMLAC Peter]] - LAC Squadron One's flagship * [[HMLAC Andrew|HMLAC Andrew]] * [[HMLAC James|HMLAC James]] * [[HMLAC John|HMLAC John]] * [[HMLAC Paul|HMLAC Paul]] * [[HMLAC Thaddeus |HMLAC Thaddeus]] * [[HMLAC Thomas |HMLAC Thomas]] Known Crewmembers Commissioned naval officers * Captain (SG) Honor Harrington – Commanding Officer Senior officers * Commander Rafe Cardones - Executive Officer * Commander Harold Tschu † – Chief Engineering Officer * Commander Jacquelyn Harmon - senior LAC commander, Commanding Officer, LAC Squadron One, assigned senior officer, Sidemore picket * Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Hughes † – Tactical Officer * Lieutenant John Kanehama † - Astrogation Officer * Lieutenant Fred Cousins - Communications Officer * Lieutenant (SG) Prescott Tremaine - Flight Operations Officer * Surgeon Lieutenant Commander Angela Ryder – Chief Medical Officer Junior officers * Lieutenant Commander Hunter - Commanding Officer, LAC Squadron Two * Lieutenant Carolyn Wolcott † – Assistant Tactical and Intelligence Officer * Lieutenant Hansen - Engineering Officer, in charge with Fusion One, acting Chief Engineering Officer * Lieutenant Jansen † - Second Assistant Tactical Officer (missile defence) * Lieutenant Adele Klontz † - Engineering Officer * Lieutenant Reynolds - assigned Prize Master for [[PNS Vaubon|PNS Vaubon]] * Lieutenant Joseph Silvetti † - Engineering Officer, in charge with Damage Control Central * Surgeon Lieutenant Holmes - Assistant Medical Officer * Ensign Weir † - Assistant Engineering Officer, in charge with Fusion Two * a survived Ensign - Assistant Engineering Officer Warrant naval officers Warrant Officer Thomas † - Master at Arms Naval enlisted Non-commissioned officers * Senior Master Chief Petty Officer (Boatswain's Mate) Sally McBride - Bosun * Master Chief Steward James MacGuiness * Senior Chief Petty Officer Jordan * Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness - Assistant Flight Operations Officer * Chief Petty Officer, acting Senior Chief Petty Officer Riley - DCC Chief of the Watch, assigned to Impeller One Chief of the Watch * Specialist 2nd class, acting Senior Chief Petty Officer (Electronics Mate) Ginger Lewis - electronics technician, assigned as DCC Chief of the Watch * Specialist 2nd class, acting Senior Chief Petty Officer Bruce Maxwell – power technician, assigned as Impeller One Chief of the Watch * Chief Coxswain Kendrick O'Halley † – Helmsman * Chief Petty Officer Archer - yeoman for Commanding Officer * Chief Petty Officer Weintraub - the missile specialist, in charge with Rail Three * Chief Petty Officer Wilson - damage control * Electronics Mate Second Class Wilson * Petty Officer Jansen * Petty Officer Harris - in charge with Fusion Two * Specialist 1st class, acting 3rd class Petty Officer Aubrey Wanderman - electronics technician, assigned as permanent gravitics chief to Assistant Tactical Officer * unnamed senior assistant for Master at Arms Specialists * Specialist 1st class Ed Ilyushin † - environmental tech * Specialist Durkey - assigned to damage control * Specialist Hammond - assigned to damage control * Specialist Eisley - assigned to damage control * Specialist Kirk Dempsey - Jansen's technician * Specialist Brancusi - Jansen's technician * Specialist Yoshiro Tatsumi - SBA * Specialist 3rd class Randy Steilman † – power technician * Specialist 3rd class Jackson Coulter † - power technician * Specialist 3rd class Elizabeth Showforth † - electronics technician * Specialist 3rd class Al Stennis † - environmental tech Marine * Major Susan Hibson - Commanding Officer, Marine complement (battalion) Crew loses References Wayfarer, HMAMC Wayfarer, HMAMC Wayfarer, HMAMC Wayfarer, HMAMC Wayfarer, HMAMC